


Shore Sex

by librarysrestrictedsection



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Beach Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Mermaid!Angela, mermaid au, mermaid!Mercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarysrestrictedsection/pseuds/librarysrestrictedsection
Summary: Cross posted from my Tumblr.Basically, I had gotten the idea and need of mermaid!Mercy eating out Ana.  So, I rectified that need and wrote this~  Love this ship and mermaids too, so a win-win.





	Shore Sex

She had such hungry eyes. Like a shark, looking at its meal and knowing it was going to eat full. Ana knew she should fear those eyes looking at her between her legs. But she didn’t fear them.

Then again, it was hard to when the being they belong to looked as beautiful as Angela was. The blonde hair dripping wet down her shoulder framed her shapely face. Blue piercing eyes stare at her, while lips curl up into a smile that show the barest hint of sharp teeth.

Then there was the tail that started at her waist and replaced what would have been legs. Scales of brilliant gold and silver. It shimmered in the sunlight on the beach, foam lapping over it.

“Angela,” Ana breathed out, wondering just what the mermaid wanted to do as she laid there between Ana’s bent legs. The mermaid didn’t answer, just continued to grin before dipping her head down to lay down kisses on the older woman’s thigh.

They were soft ones, no hint of those sharp teeth brushing against skin. It felt like being kissed by an angel. Ana couldn’t move as they traveled up and down her thigh, skirting so close up high before moving lower. It was teasing, and it felt wonderful. The other thigh got the same treatment, little kisses peppering up and down her skin.

Ana titled her head back, letting the sun bathe it as the mermaid just continued to basically worship her thighs with kisses. It all felt so good and almost unbelievable. Like a dream she was having.

“Ana~,” came the soft and alluring voice of Angela’s, getting Ana to look back down at her. The mermaid had finished her kissing and looking up at her with bright blue eyes and a grin on her lips.

“Hmm, yes, Angela?” she asked back, wondering what the other wanted. But the mermaid did not respond. Just continued to grin at her before lowering her head back down and pull up one of her hands. Ana stared transfixed as her bathing suit bottom was moving to the side for easier access.

Ana could hear her heart pounding in her hearts as Angela’s lips got closer, biting her own as the mermaid’s tongue darted out. It licked up between the folds, one long lick from her entrance to her clit. A gasp was quickly from Ana. Angela’s eyes flickered up, amusement in them, before glancing down and continuing to lick.

How the mermaid knew to do this when Ana knew from very personal experience that they didn’t share quite the similar parts was beyond the human. All she could do now was leaned back more, shifting her hips to let Angela continued.

Angela’s tongue was a little more wet than human’s and colder, which felt wonderful on heated skin. She also knew how to tease too. Her tongue dug in and moved with careful but precise movements. She wanted to hear Ana moan loudly.

Which Angela accomplished as she continued to move her tongue through the wetting folds.

If someone had been around the small little cove at the far end of the beach, they would have heard Ana letting out loud sounds, gasps, and just almost prayers to the mermaid and her mouth pressed against her clit.

Eventually Ana couldn’t stop herself from moving her fingers through the long locks of gold that was Angela’s hair. Her darker fingers contrasted with the gold, making it look so beautiful. She gave one tug before nails from the mermaid pinched lightly into her thigh.

“Alright, alright, I understand. No tugging.”

Angela didn’t need to reply as she met Ana’s gaze before continuing and getting to hear those breathy sounds again. Her tongue slipped lower, almost gone tiring of playing with the other’s clit and labia folds. It circled the entrance, almost like a predator waiting for prey.

“Angela, please,” Ana begged in a breathy voice, barely managing to get out those two words. It had been a while since a woman had given her this level of pleasure. Ana wanted more. She wanted Angela’s tongue in her so much.

It seemed like the mermaid was going to not let get her pleasure so easily.

The tongue slipped in and then out, drawing out a relieved moan and a gasping one in the same breath. Ana made a upset noise, before she was let to feel the tongue darting in and out a few more times. It wasn’t enough, but it was something.

After several more times, Angela finally stuck her tongue in and got a full taste of the other. Her lips pressed up against Ana’s folds while her tongue delved deep.

It was heaven for them both.

Ana nearly fell back onto the sand, writhing in her spot as the mermaid coaxed loud moans and gasping words from her. Some were in her native tongue, some in English, and most were just ‘Angela’ being repeated over and over.

The mermaid didn’t seem to rest or tire as she continued. It was like she was fueled by Ana’s pleads and moans.

Also breathing wasn’t a big issue for the mermaid either.

Time felt like it dragged on as Angela continued to eating Ana out. Ana knew that she didn’t want this to ever end, even though she could feel her body start to reach her climax. The burning in his gut at the fact that the mermaid never faltered or quit. It was amazing really. Super-worldly. A dream that surpassed all dreams-

“Ah!” Ana exclaimed, not cumming just yet but feeling Angela’s tongue brush over a certain bundle of highly sensitive nerves. Ana was given a breath, before the tongue continued to press that spot.

“I- I’m not going to last long,” Ana gasped and moaned, barely managed to get it out. She could just feel how that tongue moved, sliding and prodding every nerve in her.

It really didn’t feel real.

Angela made no movement or sound that indicated she took heed of that warning, still continuing as the same. Her fingers slide up from those thighs to rub the folds her nose was buried against. That got Ana moaning more and soon crying out in climax. The mermaid had no problem going through it still, dragging out the pleasure for the human.

Ana was a mess as the mermaid didn’t stop. She wondered if Angela would let her catch her breath or not.

Soon enough, Angela seemed to think it was enough and stopped. Ana laid back on the sand, the heat adding to her own hot body temperature. Everything felt hot and on fire, but a good burn. A burn of her nerves from blissful heat.

“That was…”

“Amazing?” Angela added, a grin in her voice that Ana couldn’t see just yet as she stared up at the great blue sky above.

Yes, definitely amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out [my tumblr](https://librarysrestrictedsection.tumblr.com/) for more stuff or to come chat and talk with me! My blog is open for whatever ideas, aus, anything you all have in mind!


End file.
